


The Dilemma That Comes With Being Best Friends

by TheCopperSoulBox (ProbablyJozo)



Series: Living the Games [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Distrust, Gen, Guns, Light Angst, Trouble in Terrorist Town, but it's briefly alluded to, mention of gunfire, no onscreen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyJozo/pseuds/TheCopperSoulBox
Summary: It's been announced that a team of traitors has formed in their town, and they are planning to take down the group from the inside. Nobody knows who they are, and everyone is wary.Gavin and Fiona run into each other for the first time since the announcement.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Fiona Nova
Series: Living the Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830316
Kudos: 11





	The Dilemma That Comes With Being Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a full multi-chapter TTT fic for AH but doing that for another fandom has taught me that I struggle with multi-chapter fics, so I'm gonna stick with oneshots for now (maybe I'll try in the future who knows). I've got a bunch of ideas for these, and this is the first one I managed to write down, so here you go! A TTT fic that somehow doesn't involve violence. How fun.

Gavin and Fiona ran into each other at the bottom of the old tower.

Instantly, the air was charged; Fiona’s gun immediately found its way to her hand and Gavin froze on the spot the moment he saw her. They were in a secluded room at the bottom of a tower where nobody could see them—and after the announcement was made that there were traitors running amongst the group, this was a very dangerous place to be.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

“Gavin,” Fiona started, low and warning, “Don’t you dare try anything against me!”

“Don’t _you_ try anything against _me_!” Gavin rebuked, hands fidgeting by his sides as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

They stared each other down for another second, uncertain but guarded in a way that they’d never really felt toward the other before that moment. It was far from a pleasant feeling, not when they’d been so close before.

“I want to trust you,” Fiona admitted, voice barely more than a whisper, but the sentence echoed in the room regardless. “I really, really want to trust you, but…”

“You can’t,” Gavin finished for her. “Not fully.” He sighed, gaze drifting for a moment before landing back on his best friend. “I want to trust you too.”

“We don’t...fully need to trust each other to hang out for a bit, do we?” Fiona tried, and if there was hope in her voice then they both pretended not to notice it. “We could have each other’s backs, just for a minute.”

“We’d probably get each other killed,” Gavin joked, but there was hardly any humour in it. “And the more we spend time together, the more a backstab would hurt, don’t you think?”

“Are you planning on backstabbing me?!”

“No!” Gavin’s hands raised up beside his head, his eyes locked on the way Fiona’s grip tightened on her pistol. “No, I just...it’s just a thought, innit? If one of us _is_ a traitor…”

“I don’t wanna think about that,” Fiona cut him off. “Stop talking.”

“Okay.”

They continued to stare at each other, untrusting but unwilling to break first and walk away. The silence was deafening, as if the world outside the room had decided to fall away so they could do nothing but face each other. In another world that might have seemed romantic—in this universe, though, it was almost mocking in nature.

“Fiona—”

“What?” Fiona snapped, and Gavin flinched slightly at the edge in her voice. There was a fear in her tone that he’d only ever heard a couple of times before, and he hated being the cause of it.

“Look, Fiona, I don’t wanna fight you,” he said, quiet and subdued.

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” Fiona spat out. “You trying to tell me something?”

“It doesn’t _mean_ anything, it’s just that if it came down to it…” Gavin trailed off, knowing he’d once again led their minds down the path that neither of them wanted to think about, and he fidgeted as he tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. Fiona’s glare wasn’t helping. “I don’t want it to come to that, is what I’m saying.”

“You’re not making this any easier, Gavin,” Fiona stated. Gavin scoffed.

“Well I’m sorry I don’t know how to make it any easier!”

“Maybe stop pretending we’re on different sides, for one!”

“I’m not!”

“That’s all you’re doing!” Fiona shouted, tears starting to gather in her eyes, and Gavin froze. “You keep going on about how you don’t wanna fight me, how one of us will get backstabbed, but that’s not going to happen if we’re on the same side! All you’re doing is making it worse!”

“...I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered, staring wide-eyed at his friend, and Fiona huffed.

“Apology not accepted,” she said. “But maybe in the future. We’ll see.”

“Yeah.”

This time the silence only lasted a couple of seconds before Gavin let out a soft chuckle, and Fiona gripped her gun tighter at the sound. They both knew she wouldn’t shoot, though—her finger was clear of the trigger, and Gavin didn’t even have a weapon in his hand. Nobody was getting shot in that room, not in that moment.

“Man, look at us,” Gavin muttered, gaining a confused look from Fiona. “This is what Chungə has become. Just two people staring each other down in a room.”

“...I hate you,” Fiona said, earning herself another self-deprecating chuckle.

“Well, good to know not everything has changed,” Gavin said, and Fiona rolled her eyes. “What a supporting friendship we have.”

“So supporting,” Fiona agreed. “Because not knowing if you’re on the same side as your best friend is definitely supportive, right?”

“I mean, do you know what side anybody is on?”

“Of course not. How could I?”

“Yeah, of course. So how could you expect more from us?”

Fiona shook her head at his logic, and the smile that was threatening to tug at her lips seemed inevitable when it came to Gavin. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, I resent that,” Gavin answered easily, and for a moment they could almost pretend that everything was normal, and this was just another one of their back-and-forths.

The sound of gunfire and shouting in the distance caused them both to jump, and the reality of the situation came crashing back down on them.

“...You know, Gavin, if I find out that you’ve been causing trouble, I will find you and wreck your ass.”

“Now who’s pretending we’re on different sides,” Gavin teased, but Fiona just glared at him.

“I’m being serious.”

“As you should be. And, uh, same to you.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Fiona said, and finally she started to make her way towards the exit. Before she could leave, though, she turned back to look at her friend. “...I guess this is goodbye, huh?”

“Aw, don’t say that,” Gavin protested. “That’s too sad.”

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

“How about...see you on the other side?”

“That’s so cheesy.”

“Perfect for us, though, innit?”

“Fine,” Fiona sighed, before giving Gavin a lazy salute. “See you on the other side, Gavin.”

Gavin grinned, and though it still didn’t reach his eyes, there was some genuine amusement in it. “See you on the other side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd seriously use ə in my writing, but here we are.
> 
> Also, although it's vague on purpose so you can imagine them on whatever teams you want, this was written with specific teams for both of them in mind, so make of that what you will.


End file.
